A network may comprise thousands or millions of nodes. Each node may represent an entity in the network. Viewed in isolation, each node may appear to represent a unique entity. However, in many cases, one person may be responsible for a node representing an individual, and the same person may be responsible for a node representing a corporation. Additionally, one person may be responsible for a node representing that person in a first country, and the same person may be responsible for a node representing that person in a different country. Furthermore, many relationships may exist between nodes, which may be difficult or impossible to understand when looking at nodes individually. Maintaining the network without understanding the relationships between nodes may require larger amounts of processing power and limit the effectiveness of the network. Additionally, it is difficult to present node relationships in a useful manner using current systems.